


Teenage Heroes of the Tragic Sort

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Other, canon warnings apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicaise tries to save Laurent's life and fails to save his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Heroes of the Tragic Sort

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for the regent being sexually abusive and murderous

“You shouldn’t kill him.” Nicaise felt a sudden urge to bite his tongue. He had thought about saying something like that, but he had no idea what drove him to actually go through with it. Teenage rebellion, perhaps? Well, maybe Nicaise had to chose a little more wisely who exactly to rebel against in the future. Might turn him into a teenage hero of the tragic sort, otherwise.

„Why would you have objections? I was under the impression that you two don’t like each other much.“ The regent stepped closer.

“He was your pet and now you’re going to kill him. It must be _very_ hard to see why I of all people would have objections. I might see a pattern emerging there.”

“I really don’t enjoy hearing you talk like this.” Nicaise felt the regent slowly petting his hair. “Don’t you know of any _better_ way to make use of your mouth?” Not a single word of reassurance. “And by the way: Some patterns do have a certain beauty to them.” No reassurance _at all_. Nicaise’s stomach turned.

“Haven’t I made myself clear? I want to see you on your knees, pet.”                                                             


End file.
